falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
MC12 Stryker
The MC12 Stryker is a Canadian -made Armored Fighting Vehicle used by the Canadian Armed Forces from its introduction in 2065 until 2077 during the Great War. The MC12 Stryker was an anti-infantry combat vehicle that was used in armored divisions of the Canadian Army and saw heavy action during the American Annexation of Canada by the Canadian Military and later Canadian resistance factions against the United States Armed Forces. Many Strykers were captured and used by the United States Army during the Sino-American War in both Alaska and Manchuria and surviving variants remain in use by post-war factions. Armor Hull The MC12 has a Double-V shaped hull to protect against mines. Many Strykers have been reported to have withstanded as many as 37 mines (consecutively) and still operate fully. Body The body of the MC12 is protected by 3-feet worth of 3rd Generation Depleted Uranium Armor, Polymer Plates, Above-Classified Metal Components, and a thin energy-depletion layer which disintegrates laser and plasma projectiles attacking the vehicle. Mobility Engine The MC12 is powered by a General Atomics Alberta Buffalo Cold Fusion Nuclear Reactor offering 1620 shaft horsepower and 3717 lb-ft of torque, and is capable of around 147 Mph with ridiculous acceleration (0-60 in 2.2 seconds). The engine was expiremental at the time of creation, using newly researched "Cold Fusion" Nuclear Energy, which is not susceptible to explosion and gives off only 55 degrees Fahrenheit of heat from the exhaust. This allowed mobile gun systems (110mm Cannon-fitted Strykers) to outrun Main Battle Tanks before they could get a lock-on the Stryker while firing back. Variants Eight variants of the Stryker existed, each intended for a different combat role. *'MC-12IFV:' Basic infantry fighting vehicle, armed with a 25mm chain gun, pintle mount for a heavy weapon (M2 .50 Machine Gun, Rheinmetall "Vindicator" 7.62mm Machine Gun, Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser), and optional attachment point for a two-shot ATGM launcher on the left side of the turret. Troop bay can carry 7 soldiers. *'MC-12C3 Command, Control, and Communications Vehicles:' Internal troop bay replaced with radio and computer suite for use as a forward command vehicle. Armament identical to standard model, identified by retractable radio antenna on top of turret. *'MC-12EW Energy Weapons Carrier': Standard Turret replaced with turret armed with high-energy laser weapon designed for penetrating armor. *'MC-12MMC Multi-Role Missile Carrier:' Multi-role missile carrier armed with four Oerliken Dual Purpose Missile System multi-role (anti-tank and anti-air) missiles, two Canadair "Aurora" surface-to-air missiles, and 14 CRV-7 unguided rockets in two seven-shot pods. *'MC-12MR Mortar Carrier': Troop bay replaced with 120mm mortar and ammunition stowage, with firing port on back roof of vehicle. Turret and other features identical to standard vehicle. *'MC-12MGS Mobile Gun System': Fire support variant with turret replaced with 110mm high velocity gun in unmanned turret equipped with autoloader. Troop bay divided between fire control station and additional ammunition stowage. *'MC-12ARRV Armored Repair and Recovery Vehicle:' Armored repair and recovery vehicle with turret replaced with crane for towing armored vehicles. Folding stabilizers located at front and rear on the sides of the hull. Troop bay modified for stowage of equipment. Pintle-mounted M2 .50 caliber machine gun next to commander's hatch for defensive armament. *'MC-12E Engineering Vehicle': Armored engineering vehicle with mount for dozer blade, mine plow, or mine roller. Turret replaced with mount for either backhoe bucket, crane, or mine-clearing line charge (MCLC), folding stabilizers located on sides of the hull at front and rear. Troop bay modified for stowage of equipment. Pintle-mounted M2 .50 caliber machine gun next to commander's hatch for defensive armament. Users Pre-War *Canadian Armed Forces - Primary anti-infantry combat vehicle used in defense roles. *People's Front of Canada - Salvaged and captured copies. *United States Army - Captured copies used during the war. Post-War *Cascadia - Primary anti-infantry fighting vehicle *New Comintern Pact - Primary anti-infantry fighting vehicle *New California Republic - Salvaged surviving variants from American bases. Category:Vehicles